Search for Athatu
by psykit
Summary: A treasure hunt and a rescue mission. The Doctor and Amy rush to save Rory, and pick up a passenger on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Adam was cold. He couldn't remember a time when he last felt this cold. Having said that, he also couldn't remember a time when he felt this miserable, alone, or inebriated. It was not every day you lost your job and discovered your girlfriend was sleeping with your best friend behind your back. He found himself pondering over which thing made him more upset. It was a close call; it may have only been a mobile phone shop, but he really enjoyed the helping people, and his co-workers were brilliant. The pay wasn't the greatest, so he worked long hours to make ends meet. Unfortunately though, whilst he was working long hours servicing customers, his best mate Jay was busy servicing Jenna in every way he could.

Adam smiled slightly at the pun feeling his facial muscles tingle from their new movement, having been frozen in place for some time now. He sat quietly on the pavement outside the pub. He could vaguely remember calling a taxi, but could not remember whether they said they would come, or him giving the details of his present location. So he waited, pondering his life and the next steps that he would take.

There were plenty of places around that specifically employed people with excellent sales experience; he'd practically saunter into a new position that would undoubtedly pay more and be fast tracked to a managerial position. And Jenna? Adam shrugged. Plenty more fish in the sea, he dismissed with a wave of his hand. He reckoned that he would have stood a chance with the leggy redhead at the bar earlier, but her college professor boyfriend stood in the way of that.

No. He'd end up with a cracking job and a wonderful life and he'll look back and remember this moment and feel stupid for maudlin.

He adjusted his position slightly as the cold began to penetrate his jeans. He regretted not grabbing a jacket as he stormed out of his and Jenna's house.

The noise from the pub seemed to lessen slightly. Adam checked his watch and noticed that it was precariously close to midnight. He listened carefully as the revellers in the White Heart started counting downwards from ten to one.

Cheers filled the air around him as the doors opened and the red head rushed out of the pub, in the opposite direction to where he was sat. She lingered for a moment, turning around on the spot, her eyes wild as if looking for something. Adam watched her, silently taking in her stunning beauty. She smiled when she saw him and approached, almost losing her balance on the newly formed icy ground. He stood up, ready to catch her if she fell.

"Hey." She said, "Andy wasn't it?"

"Adam." He sighed; maybe his chat up technique needed refining.

"Amy." She held out her hand. He took it graciously. "Those were some nice lines you were using in the bar back there."

"You weren't particularly receptive." He scoffed.

"I was waiting for my husband." She reprimanded. Adam smiled, realising all was not yet lost. "Have you seen him? He was supposed to be here an hour ago. Tall, blondish, wearing a black body warmer and jeans. Answers to the name of Rory?"

Adam shrugged. They stood for a moment looking up and down the street. With the doors to the pub now firmly shut, an eerie silence presided over the street. It was quiet, too quiet for just after midnight on New Years Day. Adam felt a shiver run down his spine and glanced at Amy, who reassured him with a half smile.

"I'd think about heading home if I were you." Amy said, a little anxiously.

"I don't really have a home left to go to." Adam sighed, furrowing his brow. "I called a taxi a while ago but I guess that's a non-event."

They stood in awkward silence for a few more moments, the red head glancing towards the pub doors every other second. A thought struck Adam; if Amy was waiting for her husband, who was the professor type she was with at the bar? His questions looked set to be answered as the strangely dressed man burst out of the doors of the pub, clutching what appeared to be a very bright light in his hands. He sped down the street struggling to keep his grip on the thing he was holding. He quickly checked behind him as he ran, only hesitating slightly when he realised he wasn't being followed.

"Come along Ponds!" He shouted.

"Rory's not here!" Amy shouted back at him. He stopped fully at this, holding the light steady as he slid to a stop on the icy road.

"You have 30, no," He checked his watch. "20 seconds until something inevitably bad occurs." He resumed his run. Amy started to follow him.

Adam, not wanting to be left alone and in the midst of "something inevitably bad", tailed after the two rapidly retreating figures with a slightly slower gait.

"Who are you?" He called.

"I'm The Doctor!" The man called back. "Basically, run!"

**I plan on updating this once a week, but it would be great to find out what you think. Please review :o)**


	2. Chapter 2

2.

A flash of yellow then orange then white. A sense of weightlessness that was wholly attributed to the colours Adam had previously experienced. Then pain, followed by a lot of darkness.

"Is he going to be okay?" A woman's voice, distant, as if echoing down a corridor.

"Yes, he's just a bit concussed is all." A man responded.

Adam felt something cold and wet against his forehead. He kept his eyes closed; it was too soon to open them. He was laying on something soft, but not particularly comfortable. It wasn't long enough for his height; his legs were hanging off the end at an uncomfortable angle. He could hear echoing footsteps; hard soled shoes heavy footed against an equally hard surface interspersed with occasional lighter steps. There were the clicks and whirrs of machinery and the most prominent sound in the room - a rhythmical metallic wheezing, Adam was unable to compare it to anything he had heard in his lifetime. He gingerly opened his eyes and sat up. He was on a seat on an elevated platform attached to a central column in a large dome shaped room. Strange portals covered the walls, circles and hexagons, and the floor itself gave the impression of a large Swiss cheese. A few corridors left the room in different directions, giving Adam the impression that the room was a tiny part of a much larger building. The central column appeared to be pulsing to the same rhythm of the wheezing. The Doctor was moving around the console surrounding the central column erratically, flicking various switches and levers as he went. He looked up and met Adam's gaze.

"Welcome back, Mr Dryden." The Doctor said with a wry smile.

"What happened?" Adam groaned.

"The pub exploded," Amy interjected nonchalantly. "It was intended for him." She gesticulated in The Doctor's general direction.

Adam raised a hand to his forehead, feeling the tight knot that had started to form there. He suddenly started, realising the lives that had been lost.

"What about the other people? Did any of them make it?" He asked.

"There were no other people," The Doctor stated, walking over to Adam and fixing him with a stare that made him feel he was staring at his very soul.

"I'm sorry," Adam said, "But the last time I looked, the pub was full of -"

"Autons," The Doctor stated. "Automatons, life-size dummies animated by the Nestene Consciousness. Nobody died. If you concentrate you should still be able to smell the burning plastic." Adam tried, but couldn't smell anything. It might have had something to do with the searing headache he was experiencing though.

"Rory was an Auton once." Amy mentioned nostalgically.

"I know." The Doctor said, still keeping an eye on Adam. "We'll find him."

"If anything has happened I will never forgive you." She added.

"I really don't think anything has," The Doctor said. "As soon as we know where they are keeping him we will be able to negotiate."

"I'm sorry," Adam said, "I'm really not getting this. Who are 'they'?"

"Brilliant question." The Doctor grinned, "Exactly the one I'm trying to figure out."

Amy sighed and dropped onto the seat next to Adam, putting her head in her hands. He thought briefly about trying to console her but decided against it, given his recent attempts to chat her up at the bar. He decided to throw himself into helping The Doctor and Amy find their companion instead.

"So," He said brightly. "Where do we start?"

The Doctor looked up; he'd been staring at Amy compassionately for some time now, and had to shake himself out of it.

"We need to find more of these." He said, producing a Perspex box from his inside pocket. Inside was the light that he was trying to keep hold of as he left the pub. He moved forwards, noting Adam and Amy's confusion at the violent light - it kept hitting the sides of the box in a vain attempt to escape.

"And what are those?" Amy asked?

"Athatu. They're not usually like this; this one's particularly angry. It's not alive, so to speak, it's more a ball of emotions. It's what gives the Autons that spark of humanity. The Nestene provide the movement and the history, but this brings life." The Doctor explained.

"It's like the soul?" Adam questioned.

"Precisely." The Doctor continued.

"Hang on," Amy interrupted. "I thought my memories brought Rory back, soul and all."

"Yes but you were special." The Doctor said. "All of space and time running through your head, Rory didn't need Athatu. You were enough to bring him back, soul and all. He's a very lucky man, not everybody would be able to come back from the dead. It takes a special kind of girl to do that."

Amy smiled to herself.

"But where do we find more of these?" Adam asked.

"Easily. Wait, that's not what you asked, ask how we can find more." The Doctor paused. "No; that's stupid, don't ask that. We find them by tracing their scent."

He took two bright pink nose plugs out of his pocket and shoved them gleefully up his nostrils. Grinning at the two people in front of him, he turned around and headed down the stairs towards the door.

"Wait, what?" Adam called. The Doctor pivoted on the spot.

"Adam, amazing Adam, what I'm about to tell you may very well change your life forever." He took a small wallet out of his trouser pocket. "I have received a ransom note for our friend to my psychic paper, asking for five Athatu and the key. I have no idea what the 'key' is either. I do know, however, roughly where the Athatu should be. I remember the meeting where we scattered them through time and space. Catching them will be the issue."

Adam stood there, dumbstruck.

"I'm going to need your help," The Doctor continued. "And you're going to help. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Adam asked, although he was relatively sure The Doctor's question was rhetorical.

"You never really lived until today."

The Doctor turned and strode out the door, with Amy close behind. Adam took a deep breath and hurried outside.

* * *

><p><strong>To those who have subscribedreviewed, thanks a lot, I've decided to put this chapter up early because of it. Please review if you get the chance :o)**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"Wait, what?" Adam asked incredulously.

They were stood on the edge of a grey rocky cliff. The Doctor was using some form of scanning device, casting a feint green light on the surrounding area. The sky was a dusky purple colour, giving everything a twilight-hue. The land was particularly barren as far as the eye could see. Amy stood near the edge of the cliff looking out over the canyon, but Adam could barely tear his eyes from the sky. Amy cast a glance in his direction and, smiling sadly, beckoned him to come and join her.

"I know, right." She said, as Adam arrived at her side.

"Moons." He muttered, barely able to string a complete sentence together.

"It took me ages to get him to take me to a different planet." Amy mused, indicating the man who was currently stood attractively fidgeting with his nose plugs.

"There are three moons." Adam said, hardly registering the girl had spoken.

"Yeah." She sighed.

They stood in silence for a moment, enjoying the dusky view and listening to the occasional whirring noises coming from The Doctor behind them.

"Will he be able to find them?" Adam asked. "The Athatu and the Key?"

"He better." Amy said. "I'm not losing Rory again."

"I'll find them." The Doctor asserted, having walked behind Amy and Adam while they were talking. "The sonic says there's an Athatu down there, but it's not alone." He gesticulated towards the canyon.

"How 'not alone'?" Amy asked, taking a step backwards from the edge.

"That would depend." The Doctor mused. "How are you both with Arachnids?"

After much protesting from Amy, it was The Doctor who found himself suspended from a rope, covered in cobwebs, and being lowered steadily into the canyon below.

"I think it's about 12 more meters." He called into the communicator he had gathered from the TARDIS storerooms. Brushing a particularly sticky cobweb from his eyes, he scanned further down with his sonic. A reflection of green light in four pairs of golf ball sized eyes hovering dangerously close to his hand made his breath catch in his throat. He gave a little cough as the eyes, and connected Mesothelamoid scuttled away unimpressed, and his breath was allowed to escape his lungs.

"Doctor?" He heard Amy whisper in his ear. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes Pond," The Doctor uttered, readjusting his nose plugs "I was just startled by one of the little ones. You can stop now, by the way."

Amy turned to Adam who was operating a pulley system that The Doctor had thrown together and told him to stop.

"Now what?" Adam questioned.

"I guess now we wait."

The Doctor's boots hit the ground beneath him. He winced as he heard the noise reverberate through the cavernous space. He scanned for a moment with the sonic to get his bearings so he could ascertain the correct direction to head, and cautiously moved in that direction. The nose plugs that he was wearing were designed to only let in smells that he was thinking about, and the distinctly plastic-like scent of the Athatu was growing stronger by the step.

"Pond," He said quitely. "Can you hear me?"

"Only just." His companion replied.

"In which case, I'll make this quick. Under no circumstances are you to follow me down here. There's a reason we picked this particular area to send an Athatu, and that's because it is dangerous. If five hours pass and I'm not back, the TARDIS will initiate Emergency Programme One, and will take you and Adam back to your own time."

He stood still for a moment, only aware of Amy's cracking breathing in his ear.

"What about Rory?" She said between breaths.

"If something happens to me..." The Doctor paused, unsure of the best way to approach this. "I don't know Amy, but I'll figure it out."

He ventured forwards, discarding the communicator. He couldn't bear listening to Amy ranting at him. A quick shake of the head and a few deep breaths, and he was ready to go on his way.

He had heard stories of the Mesothelamoids before but never felt the inclination to visit the giant arachnids. His more recent companions hadn't really been too keen, and he was yet to mention it to Amy, however given her reaction he did not suppose that they would be making a return visit.

He stopped abruptly. _A slight glimmer of something gold? Wait. What was that? _A rustle directly behind him. He turned around slowly.

"So you must be Mummy." He gulped.

Had he not been so certain he was about to become a midnight snack for a family of thousands, he would have been more impressed. The Mesothelamoid in question was a dark red in colour, and had many eyes sunken into her shell like body. Eight hairy legs, each easily as long and as wide as The Doctor protruded from the centre of this shell and a large black abdomen was attached to the rear. She certainly cut an impressive figure.

"Who are you?" A strange voice; like a wail and a whisper combined.

"Friends of the Mesothelamoids." The Doctor said in an instant, flashing his psychic paper towards the beast. "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm unarmed."

"What is that?" The Doctor flinched as a long thick hairy leg jabbed him in the chest. He felt his screwdriver pressing against his ribs, and hoped the jab wouldn't damage it beyond repair.

"It's a scanning device." He said, producing it. "We have reason to believe that 'enemies of the Mesothelamoids' have planted a dangerous weapon down here, intent on destroying your race."

"The cult of Archniphibos?" The spider asked, fear in her eyes.

"Exactly." The Doctor smiled; deception was so much easier with an unexpected element of truth. "What's your name?"

"Meketet." The Eight legged beast replied.

"Lovely to meet you Meketet." He responded politely. "I'm The Doctor."

* * *

><p><strong>A little tardy in updating, potentially due to the release of Portal 2. There may be a sentinent super completer in the coming chapters on the basis of this ;o) <strong>

**I'm still completely overwhelmed by episode one of the new series. Let me know what you thought. (and a wee review of the story so far would be cracking)**

**Thanks :o)**


	4. Chapter 4

4.

_A young man walks nervously along a corridor. Well he thinks it's a corridor; he can't really tell the difference between the white walls and the white floor. Despite this, there appears to be a barely distinguishable light source some way into the distance. He runs towards the light, faltering only once when he hears his wife's anguished cry._

_"Rory!"_

_He increases in speed, desperately trying to get to the light, but it continues to move further away. He's sprinting now; all he can hear is Amy's voice. He wants to hold her, keep her safe, and make all the pain go away. _

_He exits the corridor; he knows because the air appears to diffuse against his face. He is suddenly aware of the scale of his prison. He is in a white room, circular in shape. Inside there is a white table, two white chairs, a white bed with white linen on it. He supposes that there may be other camouflaged items in here that he is unable to distinguish at present due to the vast dimensions of the room. He sighs and takes a seat, considering his next plan of action. He looks up when he hears a scream originating from the corridor directly in front of him. _

_He doesn't recognise it straight away; it sounds like it's underwater. It's certainly a lot lower in pitch than the previous shout of his name, and it scares him. He steels himself, and heads down the new corridor. A few minutes into his walk he notices something lying on the ground. He rushes towards it and suppresses a sob when it becomes recognisable._

_It is a sodden burgundy bow tie._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to leave it here for a week; that would just be mean. Although I <em>am<em> incredibly mean, I wouldn't do that... or would I? Some reviews might convince me otherwise... just sayin' o)**


	5. Chapter 5

5.

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Adam said, watching Amy rummage around the storerooms in the TARDIS.

"I don't care what you think." She stated bluntly. "My husband is missing and the Doctor has been gone for too long. I need to do something."

"I'm sure he's fine." Adam moved forward, intent on removing the red head from her rummaging, however one murderous glance from Amy stopped him in his tracks. "I'll just wait here then."

The Doctor and the Mesothelamoid named Meketet walked cautiously down the canyon. Meketet had advised that while she understood The Doctor's sincerity, she wasn't sure that her brethren would be quite as understanding.

"I know it's close." The Doctor had whispered to her as they made their way gingerly through some particularly frightful cobwebs.

"Yes," Meketet said. "There has been talk of a disruptive Nymph in the Katsav district. Mesos have been moving further up the canyon away from it. Our people are scared Doctor."

"Fear of the unknown. Such a human quality." He felt the arachnid bristle at these words. "No offense."

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Adam asked a nervous Amy, standing on the edge of the canyon. "If you're not good with heights or Spiders, do you really think that this is a good idea?"

"Yes," She snapped, tying back her hair. "Now lower me down."

They entered a small cave. The Doctor had to walk behind Meketet; her body filled the rocky corridor. As he watched her abdomen scraping the sides, he considered that she must be one of the larger Mesos in this particular area. Not really a comforting thought, but an interesting one none the less. He checked his watch; he'd been down there for half an hour, and if he knew Amy...

The arachnid seemed to increase in speed, and The Doctor had to jog slightly to catch up with her. This wasn't an easy feat - he now had to stoop to make it through into the cave. At the point where he was certain that Meketet would become stuck, the corridor opened into what could easily be described as a bustling rocky metropolis, had it not been for the fact that it was almost entirely deserted, save for a few caves higher up in the canyon; he thought he could make out the hint of firelight up there. He made a mental note that Mesothelamoids were not afraid of fire, just in case an escape plan needed to be formed.

"I'm going to take you to Starochi." Meketet told the Doctor. "He's in charge of those who remain. He'll be able to direct you to the Nymph."

"Starochi, now that's a name!" The Doctor grinned. "I can not wait to meet him."

They walked through what The Doctor imagined to be the town forum. Essentially, it was a large amphitheatre with a plinth in the centre. He imagined in less fearful times being the home to forums where the most influential Mesothalamoids debated important matters of state. He smiled to himself as they walked past. It certainly had a hint of Ancient Rome about it; Amy would love that.

"Are you taking the mick?" Amy shouted for the fifteenth time as she dropped further into the canyon.

"Sorry!" Adam shouted back. "The TARDIS is playing up."

"We're heading up the wall?" The Doctor questioned.

"Starochi lives in one of the upper caverns," Meketet advised, turning towards the Doctor.

"Really?" The Doctor said, scrunching his nose quizzically. "I was always under the impression the more influential Mesos lived closer to the ground."

"Yes, they do." Meketet said, fixing The Doctor with a cold stare. "I can carry you up if you wish?"

The Doctor watched her for a moment, taking in each body movement with his old eyes. She took a step towards him.

"You know what Meketet?" He said quietly. "I think you're leading me into a trap."

"Wait!" Amy shouted, suspended in the canyon. She had seen a hint of something gold just level to her and wanted to investigate further. She pulled a small torch out of her skirt pocket and shone it in the general direction of the light source.

She instantly regretted it.

Meketet could move quickly for her size. The Doctor had only made it to the forum by the time she had caught up with him. She pinned his body against the central column.

"My children need to eat." She hissed menacingly.

"I understand." The Doctor replied with undeserving sympathy. "But look at me; there's not enough meat here to feed you, let alone your family."

"We make do with what we can find." She replied, exposing some impressive looking fangs, before bearing down on The Doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>Really helpful feedback, I appreciate it entirely and am sure it's going to be addressed further down the line. Again, constructive feedback is massively appreciated :o)<strong>

**Yay!**


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Adam was sat in the TARDIS console room desperate to explore the surrounding corridors when he heard Amy's scream. He stood up and bolted out of the door, only just stopping short of the edge of the canyon.

"Amy?" He called nervously.

"I've got it!" Amy shouted. "But I have a lot of company."

Adam felt like his life was moving in slow motion from this point; he suddenly became very aware of himself as he turned and ran back to the TARDIS. He started the motor that was driving their rudimentary pulley system and started pulling Amy up out of the canyon. He ran back over to the edge. He could just see a flash of redness down below him, but it appeared to be writhing around somewhat.

"Can you - argh - make it - ouch - faster?" Amy yelled.

Adam ran back to the TARDIS doors, but it appeared that the ship was doing as Amy asked already. He made a mental note to ask The Doctor about that later. He noticed that the shouts from below were getting louder, and watched as Amy's form came speeding over the edge of the canyon. He gave a sigh of relief all too soon, as a swarm of hundreds black and red spider-like creatures, some as big as Amy, came over the edge after her.

"Get in the TARDIS!" Amy shouted, having decided not to waste time standing up. The TARDIS appeared to agree, continuing to pull Amy so that she was skidding along the rough terrain at a high pace. Adam stepped aside just in time, and followed her inside as the TARDIS slammed the doors shut behind them.

"See if you can find another one of those boxes that The Doctor kept the last Athatu in." She said urgently.

Adam delved into the storeroom, putting his hands on exactly the right thing straight away. He made a mental note to ask The Doctor about that too.

They managed to get the Athatu into the box and watched as the light grew brighter and the being became increasingly angry at it's capture. Adam took this moment to take a look at Amy. There was not a part of her that wasn't covered in dust, and she had a fair few cuts and grazes on her bare skin. There were rips in her shirt near her stomach, and cobwebs on her boots. She was crying silently, and as she looked up she caught Adam's concerned gaze.

"I'm okay." She said softly, answering his question.

"You're hurt." He told her.

"And you're stating the obvious." She smiled slightly then. "I'm going to wash and change, you stay here and wait for any sign of The Doctor. He'll be back soon."

Adam sat down on the stairs leading up to the console, staring at the TARDIS doors. The Doctor wouldn't find the Athulu, they had it. What if he didn't give up looking? He couldn't talk to Amy about his concerns; he'd seen how upset she'd been when The Doctor talked about not coming back. He closed his eyes for a moment, lost in his thoughts.

The next thing he knew Amy was waking him up.

"Thanks for keeping watch for The Doctor." She jested.

"How long was I out?" Adam asked.

"About five minutes. I shower quickly." She explained in reaction to Adam's puzzled expression. "You have to when your husband hogs the shower as much as mine."

They sat in silence on the stairs, watching the doors.

Time passed by tediously. Amy spent it anxiously tapping her foot on the stairs while Adam spent a lot of it cracking his knuckles, until a stern look from her caused him to stop. He was about to reassure her that everything was going to be fine when a voice behind him interrupted.

"This is Emergency Programme One."

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I'd be nice and put another chapter up as I've been literally inundated with NO reviews ;o)<strong>

**In other news, it's my birthday today, so if you wanted to (constructively) review, today would be the nicest day to do it.**

**Or, you know, tweet me or something... psykit.**

**In other news, in lieu of todays episode, Curse of The Black Spot, I've uploaded some pictures and video we took while we went to see it being filmed in Cornwall on my youtube channel. Not packed full of spoilers, but good fun :o)**

**.com/watch?v=_1fK1PIEiZ8**


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Adam looked across at Amy, she was staring open mouthed at the effigy of The Doctor that had appeared in front of the console.

"Is that a hologram?" He asked.

"If this message is activated then you're in danger and I'm not able to help," The image of the Doctor said. "Mostly because I'm dead, or about to die, either way it's not looking very good and I'm sorry."

Amy turned away from The Doctor and ran for the doors of the TARDIS. Despite various attempts they refused to open. The central pillar began to pulse ominously.

"No!" She screamed. "You're not doing this to me!"

"I know you're probably shouting and trying to get out Pond, but it won't work." The hologram continued. "The TARDIS is taking you home."

Amy just appeared to crumple into the TARDIS floor. She sat hugging her knees and crying silently into them.

"I'm sorry we didn't have longer together, we had so many more adventures in us." The image of The Doctor smiled down at her affectionately. "Amelia Pond and Rory the Roman. Travelling with me among the stars."

If it was possible, Amy seemed to cry harder at the mention on Rory's name.

"Love each other, make babies, call one 'The Doctor.'" He smiled. Amy sniffed. "Actually, don't call one 'The Doctor' that's a stupid name for child; don't call your baby 'The Doctor' call me 'The Doctor'. Let the TARDIS gather dust, and continue with your life, making little Pon -"

The TARDIS seemed to freeze mid wheeze; the lights dimmed momentarily. Amy looked up, wiping her eyes. The projected Doctor wasn't in front of the console any more. He had been replaced by a woman who was smiling wryly through thick blonde curls.

"River." Amy whispered.

"Amy," The woman, who Adam presumed must be River smiled. "If you're recieving this message that idiot has decided to be gallant and send you home as he's facing mortal peril."

She accented the words 'mortal peril' by creating speech marks with her fingers. Adam laughed nervously.

"I've tagged this onto the end of his message," She grinned. "I may have cut the end of it slightly, but you know how he goes on. I've been a little devious; there is a neural relay attached to The Doctor's sonic which should allow the TARDIS to locate him providing you follow these instructions precisely."

Amy cast a sideways glance at Adam, and ran up the stairs to the console.

"What do I do?" She shouted, as the TARDIS kicked back into life.

The Doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the last air particles he would ever feel in his lungs. He felt his hearts pounding against his chest in fear, and braced himself as Meketet's moist breath reached his cheek. He wasn't really ready to die today, and to be honest, he didn't really think he ever would be.

He heard the distant hum of the TARDIS and thought of Amy; she would be so upset that Rory would not be recovered. When the TARDIS returned her and Adam to Earth, maybe they would make a go of it. Providing Amy had the appropriate opportunity to mourn of course and Adam never found out about -

Was it just him, or was the TARDIS sound getting louder? Meketet shifted slightly in order to discover the source of the noise. In the process, her teeth roughly punctured his skin by about an inch. He felt the blood begin to flow from his neck and spared a whoozy thought for his ruined bow tie.

The noise was getting louder, and he felt the breeze that came hand in hand with the old girl's arrival. He took a deep breath and risked opening his eyes. There, materialising right in front of him exactly where the Mesothelamoid was stood, was his TARDIS.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Amy threw the doors of the TARDIS open to a rather menacing sight; The Doctor was pressed against a column by the deceased remains of a spider more than four times the size of any of her previous encounters. He was straining under the weight of the deceased beast as it's fangs were precariously penetrating his neck.

Adam rushed past her and joined The Doctor, supporting the bulk of the animal the TARDIS had destroyed. The Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder in thanks, and slowly eased himself out from the spider's bite. Amy felt woozy at the sight on the blood that was steadily trickling from The Doctor's neck and steadied herself against the doorframe, feeling tears sting her eyes.

The Doctor stumbled into the TARDIS console room and headed directly to the medical bay. He took a cold compress from a nearby drawer and lightly pressed it to his neck. Almost immediately the blood stopped flowing from the area that Meketet had punctured, and he gave a huge sigh of relief. He wandered gingerly back out into the console room to join Amy and a very sweaty Adam who had disentangled himself from the deceased Meso's carcass with ease.

They watched in nervous silence as The Doctor flicked a few switches and levers on the console. He moved the screen and tapped it a few times. He was apparently pleased with his discovery because he dropped into the nearest chair, rubbing his neck and stretching. He made no attempt to make eye contact with either of them, choosing instead to gaze into the middle distance with a furrowed brow.

It was Adam that broke the silence.

"We found the Athatu."

"Did you kill any more innocent creatures in the process?" The Doctor snapped at him.

"Hang on," Amy said walking up the stairs and prodding an accusatory finger at The Doctor's chest. "It wasn't particularly innocent; if you'd forgotten, it was trying to eat you."

"Yes, well." The Doctor sighed. "You should have left me to try and negotiate."

"Well we could see how well that was going when we got there." Amy sarcastically commented.

"And how did you get there?" The Doctor asked.

"There was another hologram, after yours." Adam explained, completely disregarding Amy's hushing glance. "She talked us through locating you."

"River." The Doctor leant back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Did you think we'd let you go that easily?" Amy said, sidling up to The Doctor and placing a hand on his shoulder, only to remove it quickly as he winced. "You should get some rest for a little while, try to sort yourself out."

"No time for rest," The Doctor rose from his seat and swiftly moved to the other side of the console. "We have two Athatu, so by my calculation that leaves three left to find. And the key, whatever that is. The main question though, is this: Why is my console room spinning?"

Adam caught The Doctor just as his knees gave way. He steered him back to his original position, where The Doctor stayed, slumped in the chair

"We're in a time machine," Adam said, "Don't you have all the time in the world? Shouldn't we be able to go back to five minutes ago if needs be?"

Amy coughed a cough which sounded suspiciously like "14 years."

"Quiet down Pond." The Doctor slurred. He stood gingerly, taking hold of the edge of the console. He was very aware of his head and tried everything he could to remain level. He's never experienced a hangover but he imagined that this would be what it felt like. He steadied himself; he would get through this, for all their sakes. He flicked a small white switch on the side of the console and the TARDIS gave him an encouraging thrum.

"Where to now?" Adam asked.

"Alfava Metraxis."


End file.
